


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Comment_Fic. Prompt from enigel: "Battlestar Galactica (2003), Starbuck/Anders/Apollo, http://preview.tinyurl.com/lr26ep - Fly by Miranda Sex Garden"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Comment_Fic. Prompt from enigel: "Battlestar Galactica (2003), Starbuck/Anders/Apollo, http://preview.tinyurl.com/lr26ep - Fly by Miranda Sex Garden"

There was an urgency to the arms gripped around her that kept reminding Kara that to the two men in bed she had been gone much longer than she thought. They had slipped into her bed within seconds of each other and exhausted as she was Kara couldn't and didn't want to turn either way.

Lee slid into her from behind while Sam pressed himself against her front, one hand teasing her clit while his mouth sucked at her nipple. There wasn't a part of her that wasn't burning from their touches, touches that kept her body anchored to the bed while she saw stars in distant galaxies every time her eyes squeezed shut.

Kara slammed back against Lee's cock, perfectly meeting each of his thrusts as if they'd actually done this every time they'd thought about it. Her body then rocked forward against the familiar press of her husband's hand and she wanted to cry at the love she felt there. There was music playing somewhere distantly in the background but it was soon drowned out by the two men panting her name against her sweat slicked skin.

When her own screams came she was far away from them even as she felt them fall apart around her. Her feet could feel Earth's soil, her hands could feel Sam's hair as she held him close against her breast while he left a sticky trail along her torso and she could feel Lee between her legs as his final series of thrusts made the bed shake.

They were all she loved and as the music faded even more she wanted them to hold her tight enough to make her really there and keep her there forever.


End file.
